


Definitely a Ninja

by fanaticreader16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Darcy falls hard for the mysterious redhead (who’s probably a ninja) who keeps coming into the cafe where she works.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Definitely a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back with a new fic! First time writing Natasha, so that’s a little scary - hopefully she doesn’t seem too ooc or anything. I was going to have some angst in there but that’s not where the characters wanted to go, so fluff is what you get! Also I had the idea, wrote, and posted this all in one go, which is maybe not the best idea, so apologies for any mistakes.

The first time she came in was in the middle of a rush and the cafe was understaffed. Darcy noticed her because she was one of the few customers who didn’t lose their patience while Darcy ran around taking orders and making drinks (not that she could complain - it was days like this that kept this tiny, independently owned New York cafe in business), and cursing that her coworker had called out sick (actually, she could complain), leaving her to take care of this unexpected rush. Most customers were sighing and rolling their eyes as Darcy rushed from the register to making drinks, and back again. Not her though. And, okay, maybe her patience wasn’t the first thing Darcy noticed, because, let’s be real, the woman was gorgeous and was wearing a killer leather jacket that Darcy _wished_ she could pull off. And then she glared at one of the assholes who thought complaining would somehow make Darcy go faster and Darcy mentally swooned. So her patience was the third thing Darcy noticed. Then, when Darcy was finally able to take her order, it was her voice.

“I’ll have a small black tea to go, please.” 

Darcy didn’t know she could be attracted to a voice, but here she was. Once she got the beautiful, patient redhead with the amazing voice (Natalie, she said her name was Natalie) her black tea, Darcy watched her leave the cafe and mourned that she didn’t stay longer. Hopefully she’d be back.

The second time she came in, Darcy had been running late and had only just arrived, herself. Fortunately, it was slow in the cafe - a few regulars gathered at one of the tables, but no line, so Darcy was not too worried. The beautiful redhead from a month ago (Natalie - and no, it’s definitely not weird that she remembers her name) walked in the door right as Darcy walked out of the back room.

“Hey! Natalie, right?” Darcy asked with a grin. The redhead looked startled and then suspicious.

“You remember me?”

Darcy blushed. Crap! Why’d she have to go and say her name?! 

“Erm, ya, that’s weird, huh? You were just the bright spot in that shit-tastic day. You made an impression. A very good one, though!” If she got any redder, Darcy thought she’d burst into flame. Fortunately, Natalie relaxed and smiled.

“You did seem rather stressed. Glad I could help make it better, even unintentionally.”

“Ugh, yes, sometimes people are the worst and that day almost everyone was. What can I get for you today?”

Natalie ordered a small black tea to go (just like last time, but Darcy wasn’t about to admit she remembered her order too), which Darcy found unfortunate, since that was one of the fastest drinks to make. Not that she could think of anything to say, but she would have liked the chance.

“Here you go, enjoy!”

“Thank you,” Natalie said with a small smile. Then she turned around and left the cafe. Darcy swore that the next time she came in, she’d have an actual conversation with her.

The third time Natalie came to the cafe, far less time had passed. In fact, after that, Natalie started showing up almost every day. Darcy still struggled to have a conversation with her, though. (Her sad mentions of the weather definitely didn’t count as conversation.)

But then, one day Natalie came in while Darcy was on her break. Darcy was sitting at a table on the opposite side of the cafe from where some dudebro regulars were having a heated discussion about finances. She was drinking the biggest, sweetest coffee drink she could make and eating a croissant while she scrolled through her Twitter feed, when all of a sudden she felt someone looking at her.

“Holy shit, where did you come from?!” She yelped when saw Natalie in the seat across from hers, sipping what looked like her usual tea.

Natalie smiled, “You were so engrossed in your phone, I’m not sure you would have noticed someone dancing on the coffee bar.”

Darcy scoffed, “Come on, I wasn’t _that_ out of it. I just try to tune things out when I’m on break.”

“I was sitting here for 5 minutes before you looked up.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes. “Are you a ninja?” She thought Natalie looked uncomfortable for a minute, but she blinked and it was gone, so she brushed it off.

“If I were, why would I tell you?”

Darcy grinned and played along. “Well, for one, I’m super trustworthy. Excellent secret keeper.”

“Is that right?” Natalie murmured.

“Yes. Two, I’m scrappy, and I fight dirty. So if you ever need someone on your side, for your ninja business, I’m your girl. And third, baristas are like bartenders - you can confide in us.” Darcy finished.

Natalie looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Really? I’ve not heard that about baristas,” she said.

“Weeeelll,” Darcy said, “that’s possibly because I just made it up. Makes sense to me, though.” She shrugged.

Natalie was definitely chuckling a bit now (Darcy fistpumped internally).

“Good to know. Not a ninja though.”

“Darn. I was sure I was onto something there!”

From there the conversation just flowed. They talked for the rest of Darcy’s break that day, and then Natalie started showing up for her break other days too, and they would continue where they left off. Darcy noticed that they never got very personal in their conversations, but decided that didn’t bother her too much. She was just happy that she was no longer getting quite as tongue tied anymore. Especially since Natalie was always so composed.

Some days Natalie still got her drink to go, only staying to say hi, other days she came while Darcy was still working her shift and she would get her drink to stay and would sit at a table alone. Darcy thought it was strange that she always sat near her dudebro regulars and hoped dearly that Natalie didn’t have her eye on one of them. She would be crushed. However, her visits during Darcy’s breaks didn’t stop, so Darcy still had hope.

One Thursday morning Darcy was walking from the subway to the cafe, trying to give herself a pep talk. Today was the day! She’d ask Natalie out today, for sure! (She’d been giving herself this same pep talk for 3 weeks now and still hadn’t followed through, so odds weren’t in her favor.) As she reached the block the cafe was on, she finally looked up and saw dark SUVs with flashing red and blue lights parked haphazardly in front of the cafe. Her eyes widened and heart started beating faster - what the hell had happened?! She jogged the last few feet to the cafe to see if she could get inside. As she reached the door she saw Natalie in a black catsuit (and whoa that’s a good look on her) leading out one of the dudebro regulars.

“What?!”.

She pushed her way inside to find her coworker and figure out what was going on. Apparently the suits in the SUVs were with an organization called SHIELD (Darcy thought she must’ve heard wrong because she had been a political science major and had never heard of any such organization) and the dudebros had been laundering money, or something (again, what?!). Darcy was able to deduce from there that if Natalie (was that her real name?) worked for this SHIELD, she must've been coming to the cafe as part of her job. Her heart fell. She probably just talked with Darcy as part of her cover - it would make sense as another reason for her to be in the cafe so often if they were friends. A super competent spy (definitely a ninja) wouldn’t want anything to do with a plain old barista like Darcy. Darcy felt deflated. Hopefully they could close the cafe for the rest of the day because of all of this and she could just go home.

Suddenly Darcy felt someone looking at her - she had a brief feeling of déjà vu - and she turned around. Natalie was standing just behind her.

“So, not a ninja, huh?” Darcy asked.

Natalie laughed. “Not quite, but close. I’m an agent for an organization called SHIELD. We’ve been gathering evidence against those men and noticed they met up here quite often. I came in just in case they were stupid enough to talk business while they were here.” She looked almost disappointed by the incompetence of the criminals they’d just arrested.

“Ya, seems like bad guy 101 - don’t discuss your top secret criminal business in public.” Darcy said, and Natalie chuckled.

“So I guess we won’t be seeing you anymore, then?” Darcy had to ask. “We’ll miss you here, Natalie.”

Natalie looked at her for a minute, then seemed to make up her mind about something. “Actually, I was hoping you’d be interested in getting dinner with me. Maybe Saturday night?”

Darcy couldn’t help it, her jaw dropped. “Are you kidding?! Of course I would!” 

She couldn’t contain her excitement and happiness as she and Natalie made their plans. She was on cloud nine - she had a date with a gorgeous redhead and nothing could bring her down. Not even finding out on Saturday that her date’s name was actually Natasha, or finding out on their third date, which was interrupted by a _tiny_ alien invasion, that Natasha wasn’t just an agent for SHIELD, but was a freaking Avenger. But that’s a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll let you decide if Darcy was part of the Thor events in this story or not. I feel like it could go either way, so reader’s choice!


End file.
